


Quarantine with me

by terrible_lizard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Dorks in Love, M/M, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrible_lizard/pseuds/terrible_lizard
Summary: What if the whole 2020 pandemic thing happened on Neil’s sophomore and Foxes were forced to stay home 24/7?P.S. I know that there must be other works with the same concept, but I deliberately chose not to check so I won’t accidentally use someone else’s ideas thinking I was the one who came up with it! So I’m sorry if the whole quarantine!au has been used to death at this point, but here’s my take on it anyway.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Quarantine with me

Day 1

Of course, Foxes knew this day was coming, but they felt uneasy leaving the dormitory nonetheless. Some of them (being exactly Neil and Kevin) didn’t believe the whole virus thing was so serious that they should stop training, but Wymack looked deadly serious when he told them to get some rest, try not to lose shape and for god’s sake, Kevin, stay away from court.

Matt was helping girls to move their stuff to his truck - he, Dan and Aaron with Katelyn were going to one of Reynolds’ summer houses that Allison’s parents let them use until the whole corona thing ends. Monsters and Neil, of course, were going to Columbia. Renee considered going there, too, as Bee won’t be there and twins were still working on their relationship and could use a friendly hand when things will (inevitably) go wrong, but Allison was implacable: Renee’s going with her, end of story. And even though there was almost no force in this world that could physically stop Renee, she just smiled and agreed.

Neil and Andrew were already sitting in Maserati while Kevin had one last fight with Wymach for trying to sneak his racquet into the car. He failed miserably and got to the backseat, closing the door with such a loud noise that Andrew said Kevin will buy him a new car if he’d ever do it again. Finally, Nicky showed up with a huge suitcase. There’s no way it would fit in such a small truck, so Andrew gave him exactly two minutes to repack his shit, or he’s staying. Nicky reminded him that it was still HIS house, yet somehow managed to cram his stuff into two smaller bags which finally worked out.

Goodbyes didn’t take that long, and they hit the road. Soon Andrew took a turn to Columbia, while Allison and Matt continued going straight.

None of them said it, but the whole team thought that quarantine won’t take that long. Oh, they were still so young and unafraid.

Day 2

Nicky tried contacting airlines just to check if there really was no way going to Germany. No luck: hotlines were so heavily overloaded he couldn’t even speak to the operator.

Neil and Kevin spent all day watching and analyzing some of the newest Trojans games to prepare for their deathmatch once the season resumes. Even though Jean was sitting out some games, he definitely changes the team’s balance once he steps on court. And other players weren’t wasting their time as well.

Andrew was lying on a couch nearby with his Switch, but Neil knew he’s half-listening to their discussion. And it was all he could ask for, considering goalie’s memory.

When they finished and Neil took his phone, it turned out the inbox was full of messages. Matt asked whether everyone is okay, Dan reminded them they should eat and train properly while Renee straight up wondered if anyone was hurt already. Thankfully, Allison and Aaron abstained from writing to him (but honestly, the worst thing Aaron would be not messaging Neil, but giving Josten’s number to Katelyn).

Answering to everyone made Neil even consider ordering a smartphone, but he was pretty used to difficulties. And more importantly, he liked his clamshell, even though he and Andrew seemed to be the last two people in the world still using these. It felt kind of special.

Day 3

It was time for their first Zoom lectures as PSU took some time to prepare for translations. Kevin was the only one actually studying, and Neil heard that in Reynolds’ house everyone ignored school as well - except for Aaron, of course. Andrew just set a GIF of himself as a background and watched true crime documentaries for hours.

After school Abby called and finally gave them go-ahead for running outside, so Neil immediately got out the house, Kevin followed. Nicky was out of sight facetiming with Erik, so Andrew sneakily put Animal Crossing cartridge into his Switch. He spent a good couple of hours fishing and collecting peachies. Neil couldn’t get a hold of why Andrew looked so peacefully content when they returned and was mildly terrified of what he could’ve done.

Day 4

Nicky was recording a TikTok challenge and blackmailed Kevin and Neil into participating. He made a pretty smart move by not trying to come at Andrew, so Minyard left Neil to do what he had to do like a good boy. The amount of Nicky’s followers doubled over a couple hours as this was the first time two famous Exy players appeared on a platform (to some extent) willingly.

Kevin ended up getting roasted by Thea, then wasted on a kitchen counter. Nicky’s ‘I’m just a simple Russian girl’ edit made him a questionable TikTok star once again.

Day 5

This time Andrew went jogging with Neil. They’ve let Kevin outrun them and continued running together in silence. Neil looked kinda gloomy and deep in thought. 

After a while Andrew stopped and asked: “What is it?” Neil sighed, not surprised of how well Minyard learned all of his little gestures, and said: “I was thinking about getting a new phone”. 

“And?” Andrew curved his eyebrow. 

Neil didn’t want to answer, but they basically built their relationship on honesty and saying out loud things they’d better die than say. He sighed once again. “I don’t want to get rid of the one you gave me”.

Andrew fell silent for a moment, his face just as unreadable as always. “And what if I get you a new one?”

“Should be fine, I guess. But do you…”

“Then leave it to me,” he said, kissing Neil angrily. He went back on track without waiting for an answer.

Day 6

Wymach called to check if everyone was still alive and whether they had anything other than vodka and pizza leftovers in their fridge (they didn’t). He also said that it didn’t look like quarantine will be over anytime soon and they’d better be prepared for at least a couple more weeks in Columbia.

Day 7

Neil got a delivery he was sure he didn’t pay for. It was small but quite heavy for its size, so he got back to the house confused and just hoping Ichirou didn’t change his mind and sent a bomb to kill two birds with one… well, bomb. 

But what’s inside surprised him even more. Two new iPhones, black and silver as he could tell from packaging (which also was the extent of his knowledge about these things). 

Nicky came to look at what was going on and let out an excited whistle: “Latest models? How happened that you have sugar daddy I’m not aware of? Oh wait,” he chuckled, seeing Andrew coming downstairs, “I think I am”.

Andrew took the black phone and unpacked the silver one for Neil who was still speechless.

“Drew, for god’s sake, I just wanted the cheapest piece of chinese plastic...” He hung on a phrase as Nicky’s face turned completely carnivorous. “... I mean, Andrew. I mean, not that I wanted Andrew. I mean... oh, fuck”.

Kevin just sighed and handled Nicky 20 dollars.

For some time Josten refused to even touch it as the phone looked too fragile. Nicky and Andrew helped him with initial settings and downloaded basic apps.

Even Kevin couldn’t resist watching Neil learning how to use the thing and maybe snapping a couple of pictures for a group chat.

Day 8

Andrew convinced Neil that “begone, thot” is a slang for saying goodbye. He also convinced Nicky and Kevin he’s gonna check how stabable they are if they ever tell him the truth. Both were impressed but terrified.

Day 10

Andrew, the last hope of humanity, gave up and downloaded TikTok. He spent quite some time scrolling through cute gays and ended up ordering a set of ear stretching plugs off Amazon.

Day 11

At this point it was pretty clear that the situation won’t get better anytime soon. Columbia state announced lockdown, so monsters gave up on social distancing and went to Reynolds’ before it started. 

After a few rounds of ‘Never have I ever’ hundreds of dollars changed hands with Nicky and Allison getting the most of it. Dan complained that believing the best about people never pays off and shortly after curled up on Matt’s lap.

Day 12

On their way back Neil freaked out when he realised it was Aaron instead of Andrew on the driver’s seat. Swearing, they turned back to Reynolds’ and changed twins back. Andrew gave him A- (“Great timing, could be better”). Neil made him sleep on a couch. On a porch. In April.

Renee was really proud to see twins cooperating. Aaron was happy he didn’t get to sleep with Neil. Andrew was mildly content for not having to kill his brother for sleeping with Neil.

Day 13

Kevin returned from his morning jogging session not as lonely as usual. Not only did he still have a hangover, but also a small gray fur ball under his shirt. He found it shaking under someone’s car, meowing restlessly with its weak voice. 

He wanted to name it Thea, but an urgent Zoom conference with Aaron declared it was a boy, so they ended up calling a poor thing Odin The Tripod as apparently one of his legs was shorter so he was limping a little. Odin came from incredibly bright light blue eyes of his.

No one asked whether the cat is staying or not. Andrew helped the others ditch lectures so they drove to the nearest vet and pet store to check on Odin’s health and get supplies. On their way back Odin crawled into the sleeve of Kevin's hoodie and fell asleep. Nicky literally cried and congratulated him with a new son.

Day 16

Neil and Andrew woke up at once when something hit their room’s window pane. Andrew was the first to react: he got out the bed, gave Neil a sign to stay where he is and opened the curtain closing one half of the window.

“A fucking DRONE? Areyoufuckin…” the end of sentence drowned as he tucked (apparently Neil’s) sweatshirt on and sped up downstairs swearing in German. Neil raised one eyebrow, still not quite understanding what just happened. He came to the window just in time to see a white DJI flying into an open window on the ground floor. 

He didn’t remember seeing this thing before, must be one of countless orders cousins were placing out of boredom. Erik was also trying to get Nicky half of an Amazon to cheer him up. Kevin somehow managed to get alcohol delivered to their doorsteps when their initial stock started running low (it happened at the beginning of week two, mostly because of Kevin himself).

Turns out, Nicky was trying to snap a picture of them cuddling because it was impossible to catch them off-guard in the dormitory as both were light sleepers and rarely shared the bed. Before anyone could get a hold of what’s happening, Andrew took a micro SD card out of the drone, put it in his mouth and angrily bit a chunk off it. 

Nicky already started praying, but Odin meowed as it was already his feeding time, and Hemmick retreated as fast as he could to get the milk ready. 

Day 18

Bored of moving slowly, Andrew injured his ear while trying to put a 12 mm plug right after a 5 mm one. Nicky literally started crying when he showed up to dinner with blood on his neck. While tending to his wounds Neil kept agreeing that this surely isn’t a phase.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means the world to me! I'm thinking about maybe writing a part 2 if anyone would be interested, what do you think?


End file.
